Love Is Toxic
by Superstar4402
Summary: It wasn't meant to be like this. It was meant to be a happily ever after. It was meant to be a dream for Bonnie however all good things end. Right?
1. We're going to Mystic Falls

It wasn't meant to be like this. It was meant to be a happily ever after. It was meant to be a dream for Bonnie however all good things end. Right?

* * *

Early in the morning Bonnie was spending her time in the mirror covering the bruises on her cheek. Her boyfriend, for six months, has done this too her but he didn't mean, he just got angry. He always does this to her for stuff she doesn't even know what for. The relationship wasn't like this, first it was sweet, romantic and it made Bonnie feel special for a really long time suddenly Bonnie's dream turned into a nightmare.

'You are ready to go right?' Luca asked while placing his grimoires in his suitcase. That's one of the things why Bonnie was attracted to him also since she lost her magic it felt like whenever she was near him, she was a witch again.

'Yeah. Are you sure about coming to mystic falls with me?' Bonnie asked in a small fragile voice worrying how he was going to react.

'I'm not going anywhere' Luca stated in a way that made Bonnie understand that he would never leave her.

Bonnie and Luca was heading to mystic falls for Katherine's birthday, Bonnie said no first but she could turn down Katherine pleading so she decided to go. Bonnie left Mystic nearly one year ago because she couldn't deal with anything there. It was all to much for her. It's a place where everything bad has happened to her so she decided to leave and go to San Francisco, across the country and away from them. She still stayed in contact with Caroline, Katherine, Stefan and Matt but Bonnie made some witch to put a spell on her phone so you couldn't locate her.

* * *

'_On my way'_ Bonnie texted to Katherine

A few minutes later Katherine texts me back _'Great Bon. Is your boyfriend coming' _Obviously Bonnie hasn't told them that he abuses her, all they know that Luca is Bonnie's serious boyfriend who is living with her.

'Yeah' Bonnie replied. Luca noticed this and quite frankly he didn't like it.

'Who are you texting' Luca asked as he grabbed Bonnie's phone out of her hand.

'It was Katherine'

Luca was checking her text messages that confirmed her right. He handed back her phone as pretended everything was normal.

Bonnie entered the plane and took the window seat next to Luca. All through the flight she was thinking about everything (Mainly about her and Luca). _Is everyday going to be like this? Who is going to notice something's wrong. _Bonnie then started to think about Mystic Falls. _Is everything thing the same? Of course things would change. Would everything be awkward?_ The thoughts drifted to the special Mikaelson. _Should we forgive each other? Is he actually sorry? Did he actually love me?_ Bonnie was remembering every single feature of him from his dark, mysterious brown eyes to his silky smooth skin. _This is going to be DISASTER! _

**First chapter done. I had this idea in my head for a very long time but I didn't know when to publish this chapter. Finally I was like you know fuck it let's upload the chapter. The reasons of Bonnie leaving Mystic Falls would be in the future chapters slowly. Is it just me but I just love Kennett like seriously the writers need to check their senses. Okay rant over so review, Follow and put it as your favorites. Does that seem bossy? It's your choice, I won't pressure-rise you. OKAY I'll be back with chapter 2. Bye  
**


	2. Memories

'_Hello Darling'_

_Bonnie snapped her head to the direction 'Kol What are you doing?' _

'_It a free country darling which means I can do whatever I want. Also I wanted to see my favourite witch' Kol replied while grabbing a chair to sit next to Bonnie. _

_Ever since Elena was turned in to a vampire, Kol has been bothering Bonnie to go on a date with him. Bonnie being Bonnie will never go out with a vampire. Bonnie is also helping Jeremy deal with being a hunter so with her unsolved feelings for Jeremy the last thing Bonnie needs is a original vampire stalking her. _

'_Why are you even sitting next to me? Go I'm meeting Caro-' Bonnie was cut off from yelling to Kol when she received a text. As Bonnie was reading the text, the anger on her face was replaced by sadness. The text was from Caroline saying 'She's sorry but she can't come' _

'_Something wrong Beautiful?' Kol asked with a curious expression on his face. _

'_Caroline just ditched me. She sent me a text message saying..' Bonnie looked at Kol to find him smirking like a idiot _

' _You!' Bonnie stood up and pointing her finger at him. _

'_Me' _

'_This is all your plan. What were you thinking? What you could you possibly gain by this?' _

_As Bonnie continued to rant, Kol just sat there watching her until he finally stood up when Bonnie finished. _

'_Gorgeous, I didn't ask Caroline to ditch you but I did knew that she wouldn't come to meet you because she's with my brother' Kol then paused enjoying the view of Bonnie finding out about his brother and her best friend. Of course. Caroline and Klaus have been getting closer everyday Bonnie thought _

_Kol then continued 'I also thought I will get to know you better so you could probably get to rethink going on a date with me' _

'_No is No Kol!' Bonnie screamed before she stormed out the grill. _

'Please fasten your seat belt'

Bonnie woke up from her dream when she heard the announcer speak. She looked over to Luca to find him watching her with stare that made Bonnie uncomfortable. She gave him a small smile before she fastened her seat belt.

'You had a nice sleep?' Luca asked

'Yeah.' Bonnie replied in a croaky sound. Bonnie never really understands why Luca acts normal but then acts like a maniac . Half of the time Luca acts like he cares for her but then he acts like he doesn't really care for her.

* * *

When they arrived at Mystic Falls, they went to Bonnie's house and decided to stay there and decide to unload their stuff. Once they were done Luca lead Bonnie to the bedroom. After the door was closed, Luca kissed Bonnie. Bonnie, of course, kissed him back but she was wishing it was _him_. That's his touch. As soon as Luca started to kiss her neck, Bonnie then started to pull back. Luca face was filled with anger.

'I can't Luca. Not today' Bonnie whispered. She looked at Luca to find him leaving.

'Luca. ... Luca don't go' Just as Bonnie pleaded to him, Luca then stopped and turned around.

'I'm not going anywhere... go to sleep. We are meeting your friends tomorrow, you need the rest. I'll be back.'

* * *

_Bonnie was running as fast as she could, wiping the tears across her cheek. She stopped when she heard someone calling her name. _

'_Bonnie ... Bonnie'_

_She turned around and saw Kol walking up to her. _

'_What?' _

_Kol frowned when he noticed her puffy red eyes and her stained cheeks. He moved closer and wiped her fresh tears away. 'You've been crying.' Kol commented as he look into her eyes. 'Why?'_

'_I saw Jeremy flirting with another gi- wait Kol' _

_Kol didn't want to hear any more, before he knew it he found himself walking to the Grill. He kept on hearing Bonnie calling his name, telling him to stop but he choose to ignore it. Kol entered the Grill and began searching for Jeremy Gilbert. When Kol found Jeremy a murderous smile crept up on Kol's face. Kol made his way to him and grabbed his shoulder. _

'_Dude What the hell?' Jeremy yelled. _

_Bonnie was then the next person to come and she was surprised to what she saw. _

'_You should be very careful to not to toy with someone else's feelings, especially when that person is someone I care about' Kol said pressing on his shoulder harder. _

'_Hunter curse' Jeremy reminded him. _

'_That's okay' Kol replied as he punched Jeremy leaving him unconscious. He turned around finding Bonnie standing there with a shock expression and her mouth wide open. _

_Kol walked up to Bonnie and whispered in her ear. 'You better close your mouth sweetheart if you don't want a fly to enter' _

_Kol left the grill but Bonnie was still calling his name. Kol stopped and turned around to see that Bonnie has lost her breath from running. _

'_You know I love the sound of my name on your lips darling' Kol commented. _

_Bonnie rolled her eyes and step forward. 'Why did you punch him' Bonnie asked _

'_You were upset_ and little gilbert was the reason' Kol _replied _

'_Why did you really punch him' Bonnie asked again _

'_You were upset and little gilbert was the reason' Kol repeated _

'_What the real reason Kol' Bonnie shouted _

'_I was angry and a little bit jealous' Kol shouted back. _

'_what?' Bonnie is shocked. I mean how can Kol the womanizer be jealous and why would he be angry. Suddenly Kol realized what he just said and he looks rather embarrassed. _

'_I was angry that someone made you cry. I will kill any fucking person that makes you cry, hurts you in any way. I was jealous because you still like Jeremy and it kills me that you don't give me the same interest. He doesn't deserve you Bonnie, he'll keep on using you as his toy. Whenever he's board or can't get laid, he'll go back to you. Bonnie you're a powerful witch, why you like a newbie hunter is beyond me. Your beautiful, loyal, trustworthy, powerful' Kol explained while looking at the ground._

'_Powerful? What does that have to do with it?' Bonnie asked _

'_Powerful woman are the best kind. I know I'm not your ideal kind of guy but I'll change. Hey, I'll even go on Stefan's bunny diet. Just give me a chance I promise I'll never hurt you Bonnie.' Kol looked up at Bonnie to find her crying her eyes out which really freaked him out. He moved to Bonnie and rubbed her tears away gently. _

'_Bonnie I'm sorry. This is the first time in my life that I've done this. Bonnie I'm sorry–' Kol was cut of when he felt a pair of soft lips. Not just any lips, Bonnie's lips. Kol immediately responded. Kol broke the kiss and sent a questionable look to Bonnie. _

'_So... does this mean you agree going on a date with me' Kol asked hoping. _

'_Pick me up tomorrow at 7'_

* * *

Bonnie woke up early in the morning and went straight to the kitchen. Every morning she would have to make Luca breakfast, if it wasn't nice Bonnie would face the consequences.

Luca treated Bonnie like crap. If everyone knew then they would ask Why didn't she tell anyone? Why didn't she defend her self like she used to when anyone used to hurt her or anyone she love? The truth is The fierce, loyal Bonnie is gone. She's lost that appeal and the fire within her but Luca isn't just responsible for this.

After she made the food, she went upstairs to get ready. She went to the shower to soak the soars from the beating from a last night. She then got dressed in a nice floral dress and flats which made her look FINE. Bonnie was applying her make up when she heard a loud crash downstairs. _Oh shit!_

Minutes later Luca came charging at her with an angry expression on his face.

'BONNIE! YOU CALL THAT FOOD, ITS GOT NO FUCKING TASTE! YOUR A USELESS BITCH!'Luca yelled at Bonnie and was about to punch her until he looked at what she was wearing.

'Bonnie, What are you wearing? You look like a slut. Go and change.'

Bonnie didn't move. She stayed there scared for her life wondering if Luca was going to beat her either way.

'Are you deaf? Change, my girl friend should NOT act like A SLUT'

Bonnie still didn't move so Luca grabbed her arm, roughly leaving bright, red marks, and pushed her to her closet.

'Get your clothes and change. Make sure you look pretty and not like a slut. Hurry up!' Luca pointed out before he left the bedroom.

* * *

Bonnie and Luca was meeting Caroline and Katherine at the grill. When they entered the grill Bonnie was surprised to see Klaus and Elijah. As she walked closer she noticed Kol having his arm around Elena! _What! Its still going on. _Bonnie thought. She bit her lip trying to prevent herself from crying as she remembered all the pain that happened to her.

**So this is a long chapter and I'm proud of my self. I'm lazy so I deserve something. So what do you think of Kol and Elena. EWWW! Right. Anyway there is going to be some sort of love square(?) sort of thing. More Kennet flashbacks also some Elena in there. Who hates Elena? She is gonna be an ungrateful bitch in this so exactly like the show. Chapter 3 coming soon. **


	3. Reunions

**WARNING = THE SECOND HALF OF CHAPTER TWO WAS UPDATED **

When Bonnie saw everyone, relief filled her body and her smile appeared on her face. Finally she wasn't alone. Bonnie started to walk faster to them until she felt a pair of strong hands holding her back. Bonnie turns around slowly, to find Luca grabbing her towards her.

'If you think for one second that I'll let you leave my sight, you better think twice.' Luca whispered to her ear as he tightened the grip on her arm. Luca hauled Bonnie next to his side, bending her arm against her back as they walked slowly towards everyone else.

'BON-BON!'

Bonnie's eyes drifted to Katherine running to her. Luca quickly let go of Bonnie's arms. Katherine hugged Bonnie, so tight, she could barely breathe.

'Kat ... Kat ... Kat'

Katherine quickly let go of Bonnie, whose face was bright red from the lack of oxygen.

'Sorry Bon.' Katherine apologised before both her and Bonnie burst into laughter until Bonnie felt someone jump on her.

'Care!' Bonnie noticed her blonde curly hair, her colourful clothes from the corner of her eye.

'Bon-Bon, don't leave us again.' Caroline whispered as she hugged Bonnie.

Katherine finally saw Luca besides Bonnie and gave him a small smile in which he returned.

'So your Luca?' Katherine commented sarcastically

'And you must be Katherine.' Luca replied exactly like Katherine.

'So... any way your Bonnie's secret boyfriend.' Katherine replied harshly.

'Kat' Bonnie exclaimed with a shocked expression. Bonnie could tell that Katherine doesn't already like Luca but she needs to change that. If Kat finds out what Luca does to her then that's the beginning of World War 3. Katherine turned around and walked to the table before anyone can reply. Everyone one else followed and Bonnie's heart beats faster the closer she gets to _him_.

As soon as everyone reached the table, Bonnie was disappointed that the only 2 chairs were opposite Kol and Elena. One of the chairs was next to Damon and the other was next to Caroline. There was no way in hell that Bonnie would sit next to Damon so she sat next to Caroline. However sitting next to Caroline would mean sitting opposite Kol, Something Bonnie would rather not do.

Bonnie saw Kol's arm still wrapped protectively around Elena. She saw Kol and Elena giggling and smiling at each other, unaware of everything around them. Bonnie's body was raging with jealously, waiting to pour out.

'Hey' Bonnie said in a smooth, quiet voice.

Kol's eyes went wide, his mouth came dry, the smile from his face disappeared and he was shocked hearing a voice he knew one year back. _It's not her. It's not her. _Kol silently continues his wishes as he turns his head to the sound of the voice. Kol's eyes found Bonnie standing behind her chair right in front of him. _Really? Out of any place around the table to sit she chooses to sit in front of her ex boyfriend_. He looked back at Bonnie and saw her boyfriend right by her. A tiny piece of jealously formed in Kol body. Kol takes a glance at Elena, who was just as shocked as he was. Well could you blame her. It's not pleasant to see you boyfriend's ex girlfriend come back in town, even after the events one year ago. He looked back at Bonnie and saw his sister right in front of talking to her.

'Bonnie, I haven't seen you in so long!' Rebekah squeaked, a giant smile appeared on her face while speeding to Bonnie. Rebekah hugs Bonnie tightly.

'Bekah!' Bonnie replied while hugging her best friend. She let go of Rebekah and saw Elijah she walked up to him.

'Elijah, I've missed you!' Bonnie said before she hugged him.

'I've missed you too Bonnie.' Elijah said while replying to the hug.

Bonnie and Elijah let go hugging while Bonnie then walked to the original hybrid.

'Klaus!' Bonnie called out before she hugged him. Kol watched as Bonnie was moving and couldn't help but to check what was she was wearing. Kol frowned when he saw what she was wearing, plain jeans and a top, that just shows her chest and a plain jacket. This isn't Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie then hugged Stefan, the second she was close to him.

'So witch, where's my hug?' Damon teased while extending his arms. Bonnie rolled her eyes but hugged him anyway.

'I don't know why I even missed you?' Bonnie said when she pulled back from the hug. Damon seemed offended but shrugged it off with a smirk.

'You know you love me!' Damon replied before sending her a wink. Bonnie again rolled her eyes but then went to her seat to sit down. Before she sat down, she looked up to Kol and Elena and with eyes telling them of the pain she's gone through.

'Hey.' Bonnie said in an awkward tone. 'Hey' was all she could say to them two. She gave them a small smile before she sat back down. Kol and Elena didn't reply back instead just stared at her as if she was a ghost. The whole table was filled in silence. No one knowing who should start talking as they all just watch Kol and Bonnie's stare down.

'Awkward.' Damon muttered too quietly for humans to hear. Kol gives him a death stare, telling him to shut up. Klaus looks between Kol & Elena to Bonnie & Luca with a smirk on his face, waiting for an eruption. Well he's got the first seat. Rebekah could sense the tension from a mile away; she gives Caroline a look telling her to do something.

'Any way so I need to talk to Katherine and Bonnie now in the ladies room.' Caroline announced breaking the tense atmosphere. Both Katherine and Bonnie followed Caroline to the restroom.

* * *

'Why was Kol looking at me like he never knew that I was coming?' Bonnie questioned when she walked into the restroom. Both Katherine and Caroline look at each other before Katherine takes a step forward to Bonnie.

'See Bonnie...' Katherine began before letting a nervous laugh. Bonnie look between Katherine and Caroline waiting for one of them to say something.

'Bonnie ... Kol...' Katherine continued but stopped rethinking how to say things.

'KOL DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE COMING' Caroline exclaimed, cheeks burning red. Bonnie was shocked that no one told Kol and why would they keep to from him.

'Hey! I was just about to say that.' Katherine said in hurt tone but continued after a second 'Another thing is that Kol-'

'KOL DOESN'T KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND.' Caroline blurted out once again interrupting Katherine. Seriously this girl can't keep a secret.

'AM I INVISIBLE?' Katherine shouted while throwing her arms up in the air.

Bonnie looked at them as if they were mad. How could he not know? Why?

'How could you not tell him anything?' Bonnie said in a stern tone.

'Hey! Don't get mad out me. She had a whole, fairly tale plan about getting you to back together' Katherine said loudly whilst pointing at Caroline. Bonnie turns to Caroline with an angry expression that says What-Are-You –Crazy.

'I know you're mad but you and Kol are just meant to be. It's just a matter of time.' Caroline explained.

'No we're not Care! I... I lov... I had feelings for him but it doesn't change the past. We both have moved on. I love Luca, Kol loves Elena and it will stay that way' Bonnie said. Bonnie would be lying if she said she loves Luca more than Kol because Bonnie would always love Kol the most.

'Oh, come on Bonnie. Four years of feelings can't go away that quickly. You still love him and Kol still loves you. He just doesn't know it.' Katherine pointed out but all she got in response was a nod no from Bonnie.

'Please Bonnie let us help you. We can get you guys back together and married like me and Kat are.' Caroline cried out.

'It's great that both of you two have eternity with your husbands but mien and Kol would never happen like that' Bonnie said before she turned around and left the restroom

Caroline and Katherine face each other both with sad, depressing features. Caroline was the first to talk 'didn't you notice Bonnie seems different?'

'No why?' Katherine replied with a confused expression.

'No reason' Caroline said before she left the restroom with Katherine.

* * *

Luca would see Kol, now and then look at Bonnie or just stare at her for a couple of seconds. Rage fills Luca's body when someone else is staring at something that is his Bonnie is Luca's and no one else.

'So ... how long are you staying?' Stefan asked trying to add some conversation.

'Um ... 3 weeks, a few days before all of you go back to New Orleans ' Bonnie replied before sending a small smile.

_Wow this couldn't get any awkward. _ In Bonnie's case that's true, she has her ex boyfriend and his current girlfriend in the same room with Bonnie's abusive boyfriends. A Perfect lunch.

* * *

After the lunch, Bonnie and Luca ride home was in pure silence. Bonnie knows that Luca already hates Kol and she doesn't blame him. Any boyfriend is angry when another boy is staring at their girl friend. Bonnie is more worried about is who will pay the result? Her or Kol?

Bonnie walked through the door of her house as quickly as possible, trying to avoid the Luca and his questioning.

'What's between you and Kol' Luca asked before Bonnie could get away. Bonnie could hear Luca get closer. Her beats faster, her eyes close in fear and her mind and her heart debating whether to tell him the truth or not. Bonnie tightens her fists when she feels Luca's fingers on her shoulder.

Chills enter Bonnie's spine when Luca moves his lips to her ear and asks, 'what's between you and Kol', in a deeper and stern voice then last time. Bonnie moved out of his grip and slowly turned to him.

'Nothing' she replied before walk to the kitchen, hoping that conversation would be dropped. Luca eye's is full with fury, knowing she's lying, follows her. Luca take's a hold of Bonnie's wrist and grabs her to him.

'What is really going on with you and Kol!?' Luca shouted while tightening the grip on Bonnie. Tears started to run out of Bonnie eyes.

'Luca... you're ... you're hurting me...let go' Bonnie cried out, struggling to run out of his grip.

'Not until you tell me the fucking truth Bonnie. What was between you and Kol!?'

'Nothing Luca' Bonnie lied once again while tears running down her cheek. Normally fire would leave Bonnie's eyes but now the fire is extinguished. Luca wanted the truth so if he had to hurt her, then so be it. One of Luca's hand pulled Bonnie's soft, curly hair making her scream and the other held Bonnie's beautiful face, forcing her to look directly at him.

'Now, Bonnie, What is between you and Kol?' Luca asked in a odd clam voice.

Bonnie's sad eyes met Luca's angry ones. Tears threatening to fall out as Bonnie started to wonder what would happen if she told him the truth. However what would happen if he found out the truth later.

'He's my ex boyfriend. We dated for 4 years. We broke up over a year ago, a couple of months before I met you. There's nothing left between us.' Bonnie confessed.

Luca's eyes softened and he loosen his grip on Bonnie. A ton of relief came through Bonnie and a grateful smile was placed on her face. Sadly good things come to an end as Bonnie felt a pair of hands hit her across her face. Luca smacked Bonnie with enough force to send her on the floor. Bonnie let out a sob before she turned her head to Luca.

'You took me the same town where your ex-boyfriend is.' Luca spat out through his teeth while walking to Bonnie. 'He was probably the one, who you would tell everything about. You were going to go to him weren't you? Back to him?' Luca pulled Bonnie up and pushed her to the side, standing with 2 cm in front of Bonnie, arms on both of her sides trapping her. Luca continued with his speech, 'You love him don't you? He probably spent how much money on you to keep his bed warm. Well guess he got bored of you, like I do!'

Bonnie then feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She looks down and finds that Luca's fists was responsible for this. 'Please' Bonnie begged so she doesn't have to feel pain.

Luca's smirks and says, 'I'm not finished' before he delivers another punch.

Bonnie's screams and cries is echoing thought the room. Bonnie tries to go through with the pain, hoping no-one can hear.

* * *

Red, pink bruises were on Bonnie's skin. Her throat dry and her eyes puffy as she cried a whole ocean.

'Now if you even think about going back to him, I will kill him and torture you. Understand?' Luca demanded. He's standing in front of Bonnie. He's face right up to hers. Bonnie nods a yes and whimpers quietly.

'Good' Luca stated before he stood and walked to the door.

'I'm going out so now's the chance to prepare dinner' Luca shouted before closing the door.

As soon the door shuts, Bonnie burst into tears. Why does this happen to her? Why does she have to be with him? What does he want?

**Who wants to kill Luca? Anyone. So just to clear somethings, Bonnie's relationship with the originals are more of a brother/sister and sister/sister relationship because it's been 4 years so they would have become close. Luca is much more stronger here and you will find out why and how. So think of Bonnie's powers but a little bit higher. Next chapter will have more Kennett flash backs . I also need to say that this story will be a long one for a Kennett happy ending. **


End file.
